El sentido de la vida
by FannyLu
Summary: Merlin y Morgana han sido educados con el propósito de perseguir un objetivo ajeno, el de Salazar Slytherin. Entre prejuicios, abandonos y rivalidades, ¿Qué podrían querer del mundo? ¿Qué espera el mundo obtener de ellos? / Regalo para Wissh.


**Disclaimer: **caraqueña, morena, bajita… No, no soy JK Rowling, así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Este fic fue escrito con el propósito de alegrarle la navidad a una persona especial. Participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. **

**…**

_En realidad vivir como hombre significa elegir un blanco  
–honor, gloria, riqueza, cultura-  
__y apuntar hacia él con toda la conducta,  
pues no ordenar la vida a un fin es señal de gran necedad_

**Aristóteles**

**…**

**El sentido de la vida**

**Para Wissh, con verdadero cariño**

**…**

Desde los comienzos de Hogwarts las mazmorras habían poseído un ambiente gélido, oscuro y depresivo. No era el mejor lugar para recibir los misterios de la magia, pero los alumnos de Salazar Slytherin no tenían ni voz ni voto para comentar aquello con el sombrío fundador. A pesar del fuego encendido en las chimeneas para aminorar la helada brisa invernal que se colaba por las grietas de las paredes, los estudiantes consideraban la estadía en el recinto como una especie de tortura; por ello acostumbraban a iniciar la clase puntualmente, tratando de no retrasar lo inevitable, y salían disparados del aula una vez Slytherin los despedía entre gritos y ademanes bruscos. Debido a su conducta nerviosa y silenciosa se habían ganado la fama de ser un grupo extraño y, comentaban algunos también, siniestro; rápidamente la casa de la serpiente y sus acólitos ganaron mala fama. Y fue así como la grandeza que tanto ostentaba se fue empañando, manchando a los desgraciados educados por Salazar.

Entre aquellos desgraciados estaba Myrddin Emrys, conocido también como Merlin.

Myrddin era distinguido por su sangre noble, aunque había nacido bastardo. Su padre era Aurelius Ambrosios, uno de los tantos reyes menores de Britania y hermano mayor de Uther Pendragon. Las escasas jóvenes, acogidas en su mayoría por lady Rowena, lo consideraban interesante en cierta medida, pero carecía de encanto necesario para eliminar su condición. Otros lo creían hijo de un demonio vulgar y el resto, la mayoría en realidad, no lo tomaba en cuenta por su facilidad para pasar desapercibido. Con once años recién cumplidos, era un niño de mente demasiado complicada para el resto cuya importancia quedaba resguardada en los salones; no había nada en él que lo revistiera de grandeza.

Cuando cursaba las primeras clases en Hogwarts, corrían los tiempos turbios entre los cuatro fundadores a causa de la nueva normativa sobre los nacidos de muggles, quienes acababan de ser aceptados en la escuela; si bien las discusiones no había alcanzado el punto máximo, era muy notoria la frialdad que rodeaba el lazo entre Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Lady Ravenclaw y Lady Hufflepuff, que eran participes de la opinión de Gryffindor, comenzaban a sospechar que la situación acabaría en desgracia y buscaban mantener la sana paz. Para Merlin fue fácil deducir que esta no se sostendría; y no fue sino hasta comprender la magnitud del problema que dedujo la importancia residente en las palabras de su maestro.

Las lecciones de Slytherin pronto se convirtieron en intensas conferencias sobre la pureza de la sangre, la imposición de los fuertes sobre los débiles, la imperiosa necesidad de hacer brillar la estampa de la serpiente. Los desvaríos de un viejo profesor se transformaron en el legado de un fundador, el odio se erigió como el único de los medios, los alumnos temerosos fueron moldeados lentamente para convertirse en personalidades oscuras; entonces comenzó a trazarse la gruesa línea que separaba a las casas, delineando con suma rapidez el territorio de cada una.

La separación fomentó el desprecio entre los fundadores, que día a día perdían el objetivo trazado desde los inicios, y acabó por quebrar la imagen que se tenía de la escuela en general. El sistema de las casas alcanzó a todos los estudiantes por igual y delimitó el poderío de Los Cuatro Grandes dentro del castillo; el recelo ahogaba a las masas y los secretos comenzaron a ser costumbre en Hogwarts. Pero mientras Gryffindor perseguía pequeñas metas como la dirección del colegio y la nueva instauración de entes internacionales que protegieran a los magos y brujas, Slytherin inició una pequeña selección entre los miembros de su casa para proteger lo más preciado que tenía: su herencia; decidido estaba de dejarla en buenas manos y alejarla de la escoria que poblaba no solo al colegio sino al mundo y para cumplir tal objetivo solo necesitó elegir al circunspecto Myrddin Emrys y la taciturna Morgana Le Fay.

Hasta el momento Myrddin era vigilado de cerca a petición de su familia, mas el fundador nunca había demostrado tener especial interés en él; muy por el contrario de la bella Morgana, que nacida en desgracia había probado ser la única mujer capaz de ostentar la estampa de Slytherin por sus innumerables dotes mágicas que, aun siendo niña, presumía. No tenían nada en común, salvo la condición de bastardos exiliados y una habilidad asombrosa para controlar y entender los misterios de la magia.

-Paz aquí y gloria en el cielo – recitó Slytherin la primera vez que reunió a ambos en su despacho. – O eso suelen decir – continuó mientras los invitaba a sentarse y servía vino combinado con fuertes especias. Merlin lo veía atentamente, con curiosidad y leve inocencia, intentando entrever entre las arrugas de su maestro las intenciones que escondía. – Pero es absurdo… ¿Por qué hay que esperar estar muerto, incinerado y olvidado para disfrutar la gloria? ¡Qué egoístas son nuevos dioses! – Morgana arqueaba las cejas, sorprendida al escucharlo y se veía tan frágil como su compañero. Ambos veían al viejo profesor articular y gesticular sin sentido – Ustedes deben entenderlo, ¿Verdad? En todos mis años enseñando, nunca había tenido alumnos tan brillantes como ustedes. ¿Quiénes sino serían capaces de entenderme?

Ni Merlin ni Morgana entendían a qué se debían las extrañas palabras, pero en su punto comprendieron que a partir de aquel momento estarían obligados a cargar con una cruz que no era suya. Día tras día, mes tras mes y año tras año fueron educados de forma extraoficial por Salazar Slytherin, mantenidos en los disparates que tanto lo agobiaban, ocupados de seguir un sendero predispuesto; Merlin se hizo más maduro, endureció su corazón y empezó a vislumbrar la gigantesca expansión del mundo que los rodeaba. Sin embargo, al tiempo que su mente iba ampliándose, comprendía que perseguía un propósito carente de sentido.

¿Cómo podía él, siendo un bastardo, juzgar como menores a un puñado de inocentes que por azar del destino habían obtenido los beneficios de la magia? ¿Quién era él para tachar de incompetente a alguien particular cuando no podía siquiera defenderse a sí mismo? ¿De qué forma se probaba la pureza de la sangre? Incluso en una familia como la suya, donde la sangre era pura desde los más primitivos milenios, habían nacido seres incapaces de producir magia, como su tío Uther. ¿Un mago era menos mago por ser descendiente de muggles? Merlin no comprendía los prejuicios de Slytherin, por lo que estaba lejos de compartirlos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué debía pensar como él?

-Es nuestro maestro, Merlin – protestaba Morgana cada vez que compartía con ella sus más lóbregos pensamientos. Se sentía confundido, perdido, alejado y su estadía en Hogwarts, donde los demás lo rechazaban por ser el hijo ilegítimo de un rey acogido en las aladas del más odioso de los fundadores, sacaba lo peor de sí mismo. Morgana era un ser misterioso, tan dispuesto a las órdenes que a veces causaba pena; se habían criado juntos y sentían afecto sincero el uno por el otro, pero jamás habían congeniado realmente.

-Morgana, ¿Qué hacemos de verdad? Él habla de una herencia, de principios, de la pureza de la sangre… ¿Qué sentido le ves a todo esto? – Merlin suspiraba y balbuceaba torpemente, cavilando con prisas y se exponía frente a la muchacha, quien con sus enormes gemas verde esmeralda lo observaba con serenidad. En ella se vislumbraba un carácter tan gélido como el aire que penetraba las mazmorras del castillo, tan diferente a la pasión que brotaba por los poros del mago.

-Si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué no lo dejas? – inquirió entonces la bruja con una expresión que bailaba entre la calma y el hastío antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación. Merlin solo la vio marcharse, con la tela vaporosa del vestido ondeando tras ella y sintió que algo se estremecía en su interior.

Pasaba tanto tiempo despotricando contra los principios que Slytherin trataba de inculcarles que no había pensado en la posibilidad de abandonarlo todo e irse. ¿Irse a dónde? Tenía tantas ganas de conocer el mundo, de ver nuevos horizontes, de buscar algo que calmara la confusión… todo era verdad. No obstante, no quería alejarse del castillo, no quería abandonar la confianza que aquel hombre extraño le había regalado, ni tampoco pretendía olvidar la paz que Morgana le brindaba. No tenía familia, recursos o alguna meta; no había virtudes que le permitieran ir más allá de los muros de Hogwarts, ni defectos que lo hicieran quedarse allí. La realidad era que en su vida solo tenía a Slytherin. De pronto sentía que lo abrumaba el miedo y corrió a buscar consuelo en el hombre que se lo había dado todo.

Pero no lo encontró en su despacho, ni en las mazmorras, ni en la sala común. No estaba en el comedor, en el salón de reuniones o en la dirección. No había visitado el bosque prohibido, el lago o el pueblo de los alrededores. Simplemente había desaparecido. Merlin tuvo una mala sensación en la boca del estómago y casi presintió que la inesperada ausencia del fundador era por su causa, mas cuando encontró a Morgana, pálida y ofuscada, en su habitación supo que la situación era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Lady Helga dice que no va a volver – murmuraba entre dientes Morgana Le Fay. Era la primera vez que perdía los papeles y su rostro se afeaba con expresiones tenebrosas que rayaban desde el desconcierto y el dolor. Caminaba con rapidez por el lugar, como si aquello pudiera apaciguar la masa deforme de emociones que crecía paulatinamente en su interior. Destellaba ira, odio, incomodidad y otras tantas cosas que jamás había demostrado sentir. – Parecía incluso feliz por la noticia…

Encerrados en el lúgubre lugar, compartiendo el silencio y la pena del abandono, Merlin comprendió que jamás había estado realmente solo y, casi al mismo tiempo, que tampoco conocía a las dos únicas personas que lo habían acompañado durante casi ocho años. Entonces sintió el peso de esos años caerle encima como un balde de agua fría, haciéndolo ver que estaba completamente desprotegido. No había heredado la ferocidad de su maestro, tampoco sus aspiraciones; no tenía un sentido claro de la vida, no amaba ni sentía pasión por nada particular; estaba a la deriva, alumbrado únicamente por su extrañas ansias de conocimientos, de comprensión. ¿Qué quería él del mundo? ¿Qué esperaba el mundo obtener de él?

-Morgana, nos vamos – su voz sonaba ajena a él, como si quien hablara fuera un ser distinto. La joven se detuvo entonces y lo observó, con las esmeraldas brillando incesantemente y los labios carmín abiertos a causa de la impresión.

-Nos vamos… - ella parecía aturdida, como si aquellas palabras resultaran incomprensibles. Tenía la herida del abandono abierta y la certeza de que su vida empezaba a experimentar el punto de quiebre, no sabía cómo volver al retorno ni estaba segura de querer hacerlo. – ¿Cómo que nos vamos? Merlin, no tenemos a donde ir… No hemos terminado…

-Iremos a Britania. – Merlin se dirigió al escritorio para coger una pluma y pedazos irregulares de pergamino, trazando frases que ella no logró leer desde la distancia. – Tu madre Igraine es esposa de mi tío, Uther Pendragon. Allí tendremos tiempo para organizar las ideas y no tendremos que preocuparnos por alojamiento o comida. – Morgana se acercó y se interpuso entre la pluma y el papel, obligándolo a mirarla.

-Merlin, somos bastardos – dijo y la expresión habría de bastar para disuadirlo. De la boca del mago solo escuchaba proyectos vagos, ilusiones estúpidas – ¿Por qué quieres regresar a esa tierra donde no somos bienvenidos?

-¿Acaso somos bienvenidos aquí? – preguntó con profundidas, callándola al instante. Le Fay hubiera querido responder afirmativamente, pero no pudo ni siquiera sostenerle la mirada. – Toma tus cosas, será mejor que abandonemos el castillo esta noche. – añadió tras una breve pausa.

Morgana sujetó su rostro entre manos y se colocó a una mínima distancia, poco apropiada para la situación. No obstante, Merlin no encontró tintes amorosos en el gesto, sino el más profundo de los miedos. Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, analizándose con detenimiento, desnudándose el alma en silencio.

-¿Qué haremos en Britania? – preguntó con un suspiro nervioso.

-Ya te expliqué, iremos con tu madre Igraine…

-Merlin, ¿Qué haremos en Britania exactamente? – replicó con agresividad, aunque trataba de retomar la calma que la caracterizaba. Estaba tan ofuscada que la aglomeración de tantos pensamientos la mareaba. – Esto es una locura, ¿Lo sabes? Tú y yo no somos nadie… No conseguiremos nada en Britania.

-Te equivocas, Morgana - el joven le sonrió levemente y besó sus manos con ternura, con una expresión paternal que llegó a confortarla momentáneamente. – Tu y yo necesitamos buscar un blanco, necesitamos escoger un fin propio que podamos perseguir sin importar los medios… Necesitamos darle sentido a nuestras vidas. Iremos a Britania… porque iremos a buscar nuestro destino.


End file.
